Et ce besoin de chaleur dans mon coeur
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: Au départ d'une photo trafiquée, la confiance de Lily défaille. Elle danse sur un pied puis sur l'autre, sans savoir ce qu'elle veut. Et finalement, elle fait le mauvais choix. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à JKRowling !

**Résumé:** au départ d'une photo trafiquée, la confiance de Lily défaille. Elle danse sur un pied puis sur l'autre, sans savoir ce qu'elle veut. Et finalement, elle fait le mauvais choix. One Shot.

**Note:** ce OS me vient directement d'une de mes fic "Et on se reverra" qui est elle-même la suite de "Somebody Loves James Potter", le dernier chapitre peut sans problème s'ajouter à ce One Shot, même si tout ne correspond pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'aller lire mes autres fics pour comprendre ! 

_Et merci à Bibidibabidibou pour avoir lu avant que je poste et m'avoir corrigé qq petites choses ! gros bisous à toi valou ! _

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ;-) GSPR que vous apprécierez !

* * *

¤¤ **Et ce besoin de chaleur dans mon cœur** ¤¤

_Est-ce que tout va si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne va bien ?

* * *

_

_Je te regarde._

_Tu souris, toujours. _

_Ton sourire est crispé et tu masques ta douleur, derrière tes lunettes, j'en suis certaine. _

Je tiens mon livre sur mes genoux, mes yeux fixés sur les minuscules lignes noires manuscrites, penchées soigneusement. Mes mains cramponnent avec force cet énorme bouquin qui ne requiert vraiment pas mon attention. Je vois les lignes floues. Non, mes yeux ne sont pas emplis de larmes.

C'est ma tête. Elle bourdonne encore.

_Mes yeux ont peur de rencontrés les tiens. _

Je me dis que c'est pas vrai. Que rien n'est arrivé. Et pourtant.

Je me lève. Mon livre tombe, je l'avais oublié. Et le bruit mat attire les regards sur moi. Tu en jettes un aussi, de regard. Plus que furtif. Et au livre, pas à moi.

_Je ne mérite même plus ton regard ?_

Je ramasse le livre et l'emporte sous le bras. La grosse dame rose daigne me laisser passer et je fuis. Loin.

Et les larmes ne coulent toujours pas. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a remonté mon œsophage. Et il est calé. Quelque part. Il me fait mal.

D'accord, c'est peut-être ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'on en est arrivé là. Mais pourquoi, Merlin, a-t-il fallu que tu me dises toutes ces horreurs ?

_Dis-moi que tu ne les pensais pas. S'il te plaît…

* * *

_

D'abord, il y a eu cette photo. De toi et de cette fille. Tu m'as juré que de la magie noire était à l'origine de tout. Jamais tu ne m'as trompée. Et je t'ai dis que c'était normal d'avoir des doutes. N'importe qui l'aurait fait ?

_Et tu m'as dis : pas toi. _

Mais tu m'as pardonné. C'était avant notre première séparation. Ensuite, c'est encore moi qui t'aie avoué qu'un mangemort innommable était amoureux de moi, et … qu'il créait le mal autour de moi pour…_m'avoir_. Je sais, ce n'était pas très clair pour toi. Hélas, c'était la stricte vérité et tu ne m'as pas crue.

Tu voulais un nom. Et je ne pouvais me résigner à te le donner. J'avais donné ma parole sorcière et puis, ce mangemort… il avait besoin de moi.

_Crois-moi !_

Et c'est là que tu as vu que je n'allais pas bien.

Il t'en a fallu, du temps. Ton ami Remus était bien plus observateur. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Enfin, quand tu as vu que j'étais distante et que je disparaissait souvent de la Tour, tu me l'as demandé une fois : et je t'ai menti.

Je n'avais pas mal au ventre, je n'avais pas une quelconque maladie, inventée de toute pièce –dont je ne me souviens plus du nom scientifique.

J'ai pleuré dans tes bras. Et tu m'as embrassé.

On a zappé tous ces moments noirs. On a dit qu'ils ne comptaient plus. Et on a vécu heureux jusque la fin de l'année. Un beau mois. Rose de bonheur.

Et de mensonges.

Oui, tu m'as demandé si j'avais encore des contacts avec ce mangemort.

La vérité blesse.

Tu es gravement blessé, et jamais je ne saurai panser cette blessure.

Je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Mais les soubresauts de ma poitrine remontent et me font mal à la gorge. Un hoquet plus fort que les autres résonnent dans cet immense château aussi froid que ton cœur, je pense.

Demain, tout le monde sera joyeusement installé dans le Poudlard Express, c'est le dernier jour. Dernier jour de la dernière année à Poudlard. Année mouvementée.

Bonheur éphémère et malheur intense. Voilà à quoi se résume cette année.

J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Et voir Pétunia. Elle me manque et je ne lui ai écris que trop peu souvent. Elle est gentille mais elle ne saurait résoudre mes problèmes que je me suis causée toute seule. Alors, pourquoi la tracasser avec ? Ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras. Je ferme les yeux et espère que ce sera toi. Que tu me dises que tu me pardonnes, que l'on prenne un nouveau départ. Un meilleur et surtout, éternel. Que j'implore ton pardon, mon cœur.

Ce n'est pas toi.

"Viens, on a à se parler. Lily… "

Il prononce mon nom avec douceur. Lui qui ne l'est pas. Sa force a laissé une empreinte rouge sur mon bras, je la sens. Et je m'en moque. Il est le seul à me comprendre, désormais.

Il m'entraîne dans une classe désaffectée non loin de là où j'étais. Quelque part entre la Tour et les cachots. Et je reconnais cette pièce : c'est celle où nous nous sommes déjà réunis. Tous. Une fois.

"On a choisi la date", me dit-il.

"Quand ?"

Je supplique et ma voix est faible. Il me sonde.

"Demain, dans le dernier compartiment du train. Quand le chariot de friandise sera passé partout."

Demain, c'est tôt. Est-ce que … ? Et il semble avoir compris ma crainte.

"Seras-tu prête ? Il le faut ! Sinon, cela sera trop dangereux pour toi. Tu en sais trop ! Il le faut ! Lily ! Tu es destinée à notre camp ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, la dernière fois. Regarde Potter comme il te traite ! Ca ne peut continuer ! Tu verras, tu ne seras pas la seule nouvelle _recrue_. Tu ne peux imaginer comme…"

"Je le sais, Severus. Je le sais ! C'est pour cela que c'est dur."

"Tu as beaucoup de dispositions et … c'est un bon choix. Je te le jure !"

"Alors… alors, à demain."

Et je pars. Sans rien dire. Je pense que demain, mon destin sera scellé.

Merlin, ai-je fait le bon choix ? J'ai tellement peur…

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Je l'ignore. Mais ça, je m'en moque.

Comment je vais en sortir ?

_On n'en sort pas. Tout simplement. _

_

* * *

_

PoV James Potter

Les sortilèges fusent. Plus rien ne va. Les Mangemorts sont nombreux. Je regarde le Ministère. Les cellules sont blindées de sbires de Voldemort. Et on ignore quand le jugement sera fait, pour qu'ils dégagent de là. Azkaban n'attend qu'eux.

"Vous avez tous compris ?" gueule le directeur du département des Aurors.

Tous hochent sinistrement la tête. Bien sûr que l'on a compris. Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est arrêter le plus de Mangemorts possible, et dénicher leur planque.

Et c'est loin d'être un jeu de cache-cache-scroutt.

J'échange un regard appuyé avec Sirius.

"En route mon brave Jamesie !" Puis il souffle. "J'espère que tout ira bien Cornedrue, fais attention à toi."

Je suis dans le groupe des Aurors de tête. Sirius ne fait que quadriller Pré-Au-Lard, aujourd'hui.

On nous donne l'autorisation de transplaner sur une plaine de Cardiff, non loin d'un repère probable de Mangemorts.

_

* * *

_

PoV Lily Evans

Il fait froid. Même avec un sort de réchauffement, ici, ça caille. Le vieux Manoir délabré n'est pas pour ajouter un peu de chaleur. Ma cape trop large est imbibée de gel, il m'a fallu sortir dehors respirer autre chose que le bois pourri et la pierre humide.

Bordel, ce manoir pue !

Je ne fais que des allers-retours entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

Ma tâche, c'est de surveiller. Tout geste suspect, tout bruit suspect, toute lumière suspecte. Ne comprennent-ils pas que c'est eux, les gens suspects !

Je m'assieds un peu plus loin, sur un tronc pourri. Je me demande où est Rogue. Une semaine que je ne l'ai plus vu. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Lui qui fait l'agent double, il aurait mieux fait de rester ici. Près de moi.

'Pop'

"LILY ! ILS ARRIVENT ! RENTRE ET PREVIENT QUELQU'UN. VITE !"

Je sors de mes songes. Rogue est devant moi, plus blanc que jamais. Et je cours. Avant de me rappeler que la marque peut le faire à ma place. La tête de mort est agitée du serpent. Déjà les autres sortent. On dirait un raz-de-marée noir terrifiant.

On se met en position, cachés entre les nappes de brouillard dense et les bois pourris. Tout est prévu pour nous dissimuler et pour les prendre dans un immense piège. 50 Aurors d'un coup, tout ce que le Maître apprécie.

'Pop'

'Pop'

'Pop'

'Pop', on n'entend plus que ça pendant plusieurs secondes. Un groupe entier d'ennemis arrive, et se cache. J'espère qu'on ne jouera pas à ce jeu sorcier complètement idiot _cache-cache-scroutt_.

Rogue rejoint les rangs et m'arrache le bras.

"Tu recules Lily. Tu es trop exposée là."

"Mais… "

"Tu es folle ou quoi ! RECULE !" hurle-t-il.

Il me tire de force derrière un bosquet plus gros que les autres, mais je proteste.

"Arrête ça tout de suite ! Veux-tu que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me punisse s'il apprend que je suis restée en deuxième ligne ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu es trop prêt, c'est tout."

"Ah ! Ça t'arrange qu'il me punisse, il pourrait peut-être t'obliger à me faire des choses ! C'est ça ?"

"J'ai jamais dis ça ! Tais-toi et concentres-toi plutôt à ne pas te faire tuer ! Et remets cette fichue capuche à la fin !"

Je grogne et replace mon capuchon noir. Il me lance un autre regard et s'en va dans la mêlée qui commence doucement. Les Aurors sont nombreux maintenant. Ils arrivent par la droite du Manoir. En un bloc homogène.

Je retiens ma respiration. Comme toujours, j'ai peur.

Peur du combat.

Peur de toute cette violence qui rendrait fou le Maître; qui n'hésiterait pas à me sacrifier si l'envie lui prenait.

J'ai peur de perdre. Et j'ai peur de _toi. _

Une année est passée et je sais que tu es Auror. Un grand et brillant Auror, malgré ton expérience fort restreinte. Combien de fois ai-je entendu parler du Grand James Potter ?

Ils veulent tous ta peau ici. Tu en as tellement envoyé en prison d'un tour de baguette.

Je lève les yeux embués vers le ciel brumeux où d'autres couleurs se mélangent: celles des sortilèges. Rouge, vert, bleu, tout est dilué avec l'épaisse couche grise. Je contourne lentement l'arbre pour voir l'agitation. Je ne dois intervenir que si ma marque devient plus chaude. C'est une véritable torture.

J'évalue les Aurors debout. Beaucoup trop. Les Mangemorts sont forts mais je pense que les Aurors ont un plan d'attaque efficace. Et mon bras chauffe.

J'y vais.

Je me faufile sur le côté. Personne ne m'a encore vue. J'avance en même temps que six autres Mangemorts. Pas par pas, on arrive vite et on surprend cinq Aurors. Je ne lance que des sorts d'immobilisation, les autres –les _vrais_ Mangemorts- s'amusent. Un jet de lumière vert, puis un autre. Les cinq Aurors tombent.

"Par là", dit McNair.

Il montre une crevasse. On va leur tendre un piège, comme prévu.

* * *

Le piège n'a pu marché à la perfection. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. La bataille défile sous mes yeux sans que je puisse y faire quoique se soit. J'ai été touchée.

Rogue m'a conduite à l'endroit où j'étais cachée au début pour ne pas qu'on me découvre. Il m'a appliqué un bandage sous les côtes mais j'ai mal. Les larmes me montent et je ne peux pas crier, un Auror pourrait m'entendre et m'emmener à Azkaban.

Alors, il n'y a même pas à choisir: je souffre en silence.

Mes yeux se ferment, pour se rouvrir la seconde d'après. Il faut que je lutte pour ne pas que ma vue se trouble. J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un m'emporte à l'intérieur. Mais, inutile d'espérer que Rogue revienne et me transporte vers le Manoir.

Alors, je prie pour que cette lutte s'achève. Au plus vite, _Merlin_…

"_Ligatos_ !"

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Et merde, je me suis assoupie sous l'effet de la douleur. Trop tard.

Quelqu'un m'a lié les mains autour du tronc pourri. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour les briser uniquement avec la magie sans baguette.

Les liens sont serrés très fort et je suis épuisée.

"N'essaye pas de bouger, Mangemort. Sinon je te tue ici."

Les mots sont convaincants. Je ne bouge plus pendant un temps. Je respire doucement avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur cette fine corde qui m'enserre les poignets. Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser capturer si facilement !

L'Auror se rapproche pour m'attacher les pieds, cette fois. Il ne prend pas garde et je lui lance ma jambe là où je peux l'atteindre. Son nez.

"AIE ! Sale Mangemort tu l'as cherché, je vais te …"

Je ne me rends plus compte de ce qu'il dit. Je pâlis. Je l'ai reconnu; ce Mangemort, c'est toi.

Ta voix me coupe toute possibilité de défense. Tu ne me feras pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que je suis prête à aller visiter les détraqueurs …? N'est-ce pas ?

"Je saigne en plus ! Je vais te régler ton compte. Et ce soir tu penseras très fort à moi quand le détraqueur t'embrassera."

Tu tires ma capuche d'un coup sec. Mes longs cheveux roux tombent et tu me reconnais.

Ton sourire se fige. Et tes yeux brillent.

"_Non…_"

C'est une plainte qui passe la barrière de tes lèvres. Tes traits sont déformés par la colère et tu défaits mes liens, et tu m'emmènes.

"Pas Azkaban, s'il te plaît, non… "

* * *

Je ne sais pas où tu m'as emmenée, mais sûrement pas dans la cellule qui m'est destinée. La pièce est illuminée d'un mobilier chic, en bois rouge. Des cadres ornent les murs, un profond divan nacré et la chaleur de la cheminée m'indiquent que je suis dans une maison, un manoir peut-être.

Mais pas le Manoir du Maître, celui-ci est habité. Ce n'est certainement pas une planque.

Et puis, je te vois. Appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Une main dans tes cheveux. Tu ne dis rien et ton regard me perce. J'ai mal.

Tu n'as jamais su me rendre que trop bien ou trop mal. Avec toi, je passe d'un extrême à l'autre.

D'un geste, tu brandis ta baguette et une couverture épaisse apparaît.

"Dors", me dis-tu, avant de quitter la pièce.

_

* * *

_

POV Severus Rogue

"OÙ EST-ELLE ? Dis-le-moi ou je jure que je t'égorge."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurle. Il n'est pas bon de le mettre en colère. Et ce n'est que le matin…

"REPONDS!"

"Je l'ignore, _Maître_. Je vous le jure…"

Il lâche McNair car il sait que c'est la vérité. Lord Voldemort n'a besoin d'aucun flacon de Veritesarum. Alors, il attrape Queudver.

"Tu vas rendre une petite visite à tes chers amis, Queudver. Elle n'a jamais su l'oublier. Idiote! Va Queudver et ne me déçois pas."

"Oui, Maître…" tremble-t-il.

Il baise les pieds du Maître et s'en va.

_

* * *

_

POV Lily Evans

Tu entres dans la pièce, chargé d'un plateau rempli de nourriture. Et quand j'y pense, je me rends compte que j'ai faim. Combien de temps est passé depuis mon dernier repas chaud et raffiné? C'est à peine si je me souviens du goût de certains aliments, du chocolat…

Je te gratifie d'un regard auquel tu ne réponds pas. Tu m'évites, une fois de plus.

"James! Je t'en prie, arrête ça…" je le supplie.

Et il consent à me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard est triste et sombre.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse, Lily ?"

Sa voix est faible, mais je distingue chaque mot. Il sourit faiblement avant de s'asseoir face à moi.

"Ne me demande pas l'impossible ! Ne me demande pas de balayer tout ce que tu m'as fais, et surtout, laisse-moi un peu de _temps_."

"Du temps pourquoi, James ? Ne t'en ai-je pas laissé suffisamment pour que tu m'oublies ?"

"Non… comment le pourrais-je, d'ailleurs ? Mais ce n'est pas important… comparé à ce qui vient de me tomber dessus. Tu es une Mangemort, Lily ! Toi ! Une partisane du **_Mal_**. Tu me demandes trop, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as fais, depuis …"

"_Trop_ _longtemps_… Je sais."

"Désolé, c'est … trop dur …"

Tu ne m'accordes aucun autre coup d'œil, et tu pars.

Voilà. Tu m'as dis ce que je n'avais jamais _osé_ imaginé.

Tu m'as rejeté, à cause de ce que je suis devenue.

Comprends-tu que je n'en suis pas fière ?

As-tu peur de moi ?

Oui, certainement. Et tu as raison, j'ai peur moi aussi. De moi.

Les larmes dévalent et déjà, je sens le goût salé sur mes lèvres rosées.

Qui sait quand nous nous reverrons ? Demain comme jamais, je ne suis sûr de rien et toujours avec cette peur, m'enverrais-tu croupir à Azkaban ? Que Merlin nous préserve, _James_.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *

Walaaaa Alors? Gspr que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez une petite review !


End file.
